Ketika Sang Peri Kehilangan Sayapnya
by Milda Malione
Summary: Pada akhirnya, perpisahan akan terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan sayap dan tak mampu lagi untuk terbang. Sekelumit kisah dari seri ke-4 Tinkerbell, Secret of the Wings.


**Ketika Sang Peri Kehilangan Sayapnya**

…

Disclaimer:

Tinkerbell adalah bagian dari Disney Fairies, Walt Disney's Production. Saya tidak menerima keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Happy reading! ^_^

.

.

_Dahulu kala, ketika Pixie Hollow masih sangat muda, dua peri bertemu dan jatuh cinta. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Peri Salju, dan yang lain adalah Peri Hangat. Kedua peri itu saling terpesona satu sama lain._

_Setiap matahari terbenam, mereka bertemu di perbatasan, ketika Musim Semi bersentuhan dengan Musim Dingin. Tetapi sepanjang cinta mereka semakin kuat, mereka berharap dapat hidup bersama dan berbagi dunia. Jadi mereka tak mempedulikan bahaya dan menyeberangi batas yang memisahkan keduanya. Salah seorang dari mereka kehilangan sayap tanpa bisa disembuhkan._

_Sejak saat itu, Ratu Clarion memutuskan tidak ada lagi peri yang melewati perbatasan. Dunia yang berbeda memang harus selalu terpisah untuk selamanya. Pada akhirnya, kedua peri itu harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan._

_(Kisah ini diceritakan oleh Lord Milori dan Queen Clarion kepada Periwinkle dan Tinkerbell)_

.

.

Senja hampir tiba. Sinar matahari mulai menjalarkan rasa hangat yang nyaman ke seluruh Pixie Hollow, membuat pohon bubuk peri makin berkilau keemasan. Sinarnya juga memantulkan warna cokelat kekuningan pada daun-daun mapel yang sebagian masih terselimuti salju. Senja berarti sebuah tanda untuk seluruh peri Pixie Hollows. Tanda untuk menghentikan semua persiapan musim semi. Tanda untuk berhenti mengecat warna merah dan hitam kepik-kepik, untuk berhenti melatih bunga-bunga agar bermekaran kompak pada waktunya, untuk kembali menggiring kupu-kupu ke tempat mereka beristirahat sebelum dilepas ke daratan utama, untuk menghitung kembali bubuk-bubuk pelangi dan bulir-bulir air.

Senja adalah tanda untuk semua peri di Pixie Hollow, tak terkecuali untuk Clarion, sang ratu. Senja selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia, karena ketika itulah dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan seseorang di perbatasan.

"Semua hampir selesai, Ratu Clarion," kata Menteri Musim Semi, "Peri-periku sudah mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing."

Clarion tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia bahagia. Ia sendiri tahu kebahagiaan itu bukan hanya karena mendengar laporan dari Menteri Musim Semi.

Ia tidak bicara lagi, namun senyum masih belum hilang dari wajahnya, bahkan ketika Menteri Musim Semi sudah terbang menjauh. Ratu Clarion berputar dengan sayapnya yang bertaburan bubuk peri, mengitari cermin besar yang terpaku di salah satu sudut, dan terbang keluar.

Ketika senja tiba, tidak banyak peri berada di alam bebas Pixie Hollow. Mereka lebih memilih untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan menikmati teh hangat serta biskuit madu buatan sendiri. Suatu keuntungan untuk Clarion, karena ia tidak perlu banyak berhenti dalam perjalanannya untuk sekadar memberi salam pada peri-peri yang menyapa.

Clarion terbang dengan ringan. Sinar matahari senja yang mulai redup ikut mengiringi, membawa kesan elegan pada sepasang sayap emasnya hingga ia tiba di perbatasan.

Ketika ia sampai, Milori belum ada disana. Hanya salju putih dan embusan angin dinginnya yang menyambut Clarion saat ia mendarat. Matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam sekarang. Tanpa disadari pun, senja akan segera berganti malam.

"Hai, kukira kau yang akan terlambat," Milori, yang baru saja mendarat dari sisi bersalju tersenyum hangat. Sama hangatnya dengan udara awal musim semi.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah terlambat, bukan?" Clarion balas tersenyum, mendekat ke depan perbatasan.

"Bagaimana persiapan musim seminya, ratuku?"

"Hampir selesai. Jika besok peri-periku bisa menerbangkan semua benih-benih dandelion, persiapan musim semi kami akan berjalan lancar. Puncaknya, kelopak bunga utama akan mekar pada senja esok hari dan bunga-bunga lain akan ikut bermekaran. Musim semi resmi dimulai."

Milori menatap kedua mata Clarion yang berbinar. Ada dua hal yang bisa membuat binar itu keluar dari sepasang mata indah di depannya. Pertama, jika Clarion membicarakan segala hal tentang musim semi; dan kedua saat Milori berkata padanya bahwa esok hari mereka akan kembali bertemu di tempat yang sama.

"Kuharap di dunia ini hanya ada dua musim. Musim semimu dan musim dinginku," kata Milori.

"Oh, itu tak adil namanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tampuk musim gugur? Apa reaksi peri-periku nanti jika mereka tahu tidak akan ada lagi liburan musim panas?"

Milori menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar celotehan Clarion. Ia harusnya tahu bahwa mengusulkan pengurangan jumlah musim akan membuat perempuan yang ia cintai itu bertransformasi sejenak menjadi seorang diplomat.

"Hei, kau lupa sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa?" Clarion balik bertanya.

"Lihat," sebelah tangan Milori melambai kebawah, menunjukkan batas nyata antara Pixie Hollow dan Winter Woods—negeri peri salju: warna kecokelatan tanah yang memudar bersama putih salju.

"Oh," pekik Clarion saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Kau membuatku melupakan batas kita," katanya kemudian seraya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Milori menghela napas. Meski ia selalu merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Clarion setiap harinya, ada setitik rasa kecewa ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Clarion tidak bisa bersama. Musim memisahkan mereka. Sayap Clarion akan membeku jika ia berada di Winter Woods. Sebaliknya, sayap Milori sendiri terlalu lemah untuk menahan panas Pixie Hollow. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat sepasang sayapnya meleleh dan rusak jika ia pergi ke tempat Clarion memerintah.

"Kau tahu, ada satu hal yang membuatku bahagia selain menyambut musim semi besok," Clarion memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Apa?"

"Menyaksikan mekarnya bunga utama bersamamu," ujar Clarion kemudian.

Keheningan itu hanya pecah sementara. Milori memandang perempuan di depannya dalam diam meski benaknya dipenuhi tanya. Ia sadar benar apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Clarion. Itu sebuah hal mustahil untuk dilakukan. Milori tahu Clarion, sang ratu Pixie Hollow, harus memimpin peri-peri lain pada saat kelopak bunga utama mekar. Gadisnya tak mungkin berada di tempat ini senja esok. Lalu, bagaimana caranya mereka berdua bisa menyaksikan pergantian musim semi bersama?

"Salah seorang peri pematriku membuat alat untuk menjaga sayapmu tetap dingin dalam udara hangat Pixie Hollow," ujar Clarion seolah membaca pikiran Milori. "Kau bisa datang besok dan periku akan mengantarmu ke tempat bunga utama untuk menemuiku."

"Kurasa itu bukan ide bagus," kata Milori akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita belum mencobanya, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Milori berbalik menjauh, "Sayap peri salju sepertiku sangat rapuh…"

Clarion sudah menduga jawaban itu akan Milori katakan saat ia mengungkapkan rencananya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan jika sang aktor utama tak ingin berbaur dan mengikuti skenario yang sudah ia atur sejak lama.

"Entahlah, kukira kau mau mencobanya dulu," desah Clarion putus asa. Air mukanya mulai menyiratkan rasa kecewa.

"Aku sangat ingin, tapi aku hanya—oh, tolong jangan menangis!"

Clarion segera mengusap pipinya, "Aku tidak menangis, ada salju cair di mataku. Kau tahu, jika malam hari salju-salju itu semakin cepat berhembus."

Sangkalan Clarion sia-sia. Milori sudah tahu—karena ia peri salju—bahwa seberapa pun cepatnya salju berhembus, titik-titik airnya tidak akan membasahi mata para peri, bahkan menyentuh wajah mereka pun jarang terjadi.

"Kau yakin peri pematrimu membuat alat yang bagus?" Milori bertanya. Nada suaranya menandakan keraguan.

"Sangat yakin," sahut Clarion cepat. Ada harapan baru yang tercermin di wajahnya.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba."

Saat itu, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi perasaan bahagia Clarion. Ia menghambur ke pelukan pria di depannya, mengecup bibirnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Batasnya, ratuku," lagi-lagi Milori menyadarkan bahwa ada batas nyata antara mereka berdua, bahkan ketika suasana menyenangkan ini sedang terjadi. Clarion melepaskan pelukannya, mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi daratan bersalju.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku sangaaat bahagia!"

Milori hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku senang kau bahagia."

"Besok, waktu yang sama, Peri Mary akan menjemputmu disini."

"Aku tak sabar untuk itu."

Senyum bahagia semakin terkembang di wajah Clarion. Harapannya hampir terkabul.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jadi, sampai besok, ratuku," kata Milori lagi. Ia menunduk memberikan tanda hormat pada Clarion yang sedang berseri-seri saking senangnya, lalu terbang menjauh kedalam Winter Woods dengan sesekali melirik ke belakang sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang tak kelihatan.

Clarion memandangi kepergian Milori dengan perasaan lain hari itu. Harapan baru berkembang kembali di hatinya. Keindahan dan harum aromanya mengalahkan bunga-bunga yang siap mekar esok hari di musim semi. Ia bahagia, tapi juga ada rasa tak percaya terselip disana ketika Milori akhirnya setuju untuk melewati batas Winter Woods, menemuinya di Pixie Hollow pada saat kelopak bunga utama mekar sebelum musim semi. Clarion mencoba menepis kekhawatirannya dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa alat Peri Mary akan sempurna untuk digunakan Milori besok. Sekali lagi, ia meyakinkan dirinya sebelum terbang meninggalkan perbatasan dan mencoba sabar menunggu esok menjelang.

oOo

Keesokan harinya, Peri Mary dan dua peri pematri lain sudah bersiap di dekat perbatasan sebelum senja. Mereka membawa sebuah singgasana yang terbuat dari kayu dan dedaunan dengan rotan dan sulur tanaman yang terbelit di beberapa bagian. Peri Mary tidak henti-hentinya mengecek kesiapan alat itu, menguatkan ikatan sulur, memeriksa tuas, menepuk-nepuk bagian yang nanti akan diduduki Lord Milori untuk memastikan kenyamanan sang raja, memeriksa semuanya. Peri Mary sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali, namun masih juga merasa belum pasti. Bukan, bukan karena peri-peri pematrinya tidak bisa dipercaya dalam bekerja, tapi karena ia sendiri ragu apakah alat ini bisa bekerja sempurna mengingat ia tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan salju selama hidupnya. Peri Mary bukan peri yang ahli tentang salju, ia sudah terbiasa hidup dalam udara hangat Pixie Hollow.

"Oh, hai, Peri Mary. Kau sudah di sini rupanya," Milori berkata ketika ia terbang mendekat. Saat itu, Peri Mary sedang menarik-ulur kembali beberapa penahan tuas dalam alatnya.

"Demi bubuk pixie!" Peri Mary memekik terkejut, menyadari Milori sudah berada di sana, "Selamat senja, tuanku. Saya yakin Ratu Clarion sudah menunggu Anda."

"Ya, aku tahu," Milori tersenyum simpul, "Jadi, bagaimana alatmu ini bekerja?" tanyanya kemudian seraya terbang mengitari singgasana beroda di depannya, "Ini kelihatan seperti singgasana, kalau aku tidak salah?"

"Benar," jawab Peri Mary bersemangat, "Cara kerjanya sederhana. Singgasana ini akan membawa Anda ke Pixie Hollow. Yang kami butuhkan sekarang hanya beberapa bola salju."

Dahi Milori berkerut, "Bola salju?"

"Untuk menjaga sayapmu tetap dingin," papar Peri Mary, "Ini tempat bola saljunya," ia menunjukkan sebuah ceruk yang tersambung pada saluran di belakang tempat duduk sang raja, "Nantinya, jika aku menarik tuas ini, bola salju akan naik ke atas dan keluar dari saluran ini, persis seperti hujan salju di Winter Woods."

Milori termangu mendengar penjelasan Peri Mary. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pada benda buatan peri pematri Pixie Hollow di depannya. Jadi, benda ini akan menjagaku tetap dingin selama berada di Pixie Hollow, Milori menyimpulkan.

"Bagaimana?" Peri Mary menyadarkan lamunan Milori.

"Ya, ini bagus. Bisakah aku menaikinya sekarang?" Milori balik bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi, Lord Milori, kami masih membutuhkan bola saljunya."

"Oh, ya, bola salju, berapa banyak yang kalian butuhkan?"

"Ukuran yang cukup untuk waktu bertandangmu di Pixie Hollow."

Milori kembali menjauh kedalam Winter Woods. Setelah ia kembali, dua bulatan bola salju yang cukup besar berada di tangannya.

"Kurasa ini cukup," katanya kepada Peri Mary.

Dua peri pematri lain mengambil bola salju itu dan menyimpannya di dalam ceruk di atas singgasana. Keduanya menggigil sesaat ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan dengan dinginnya salju. Peri Mary tersenyum saat bulatan bola salju kedua salju dari Winter Woods sudah berada pada tempatnya. Ia segera menaik tuas dan… _foila_! Singgasana itu kini dihujani bubuk-bubuk salju yang menguar hawa dingin, cukup untuk mempertahankan sayap Milori dalam udara hangat awal musim semi di Pixie Hollow.

"Silakan," Peri Mary kini melirik Milori, bersikap seolah ia adalah seorang pelayan kerajaan yang mempersilakan sang raja untuk duduk di singgasananya.

Milori melangkah naik, membetulkan letak daun pada tempat duduknya sebelum ia bersandar nyaman disana. Ini hebat, pikirnya. Butiran salju yang menghujaninya membuat ia merasa seolah masih berada di Winter Woods.

"Dan sekarang, saatnya sentuhan bubuk pixie," ujar Peri Mary. Ia mengeluarkan bubuk pixie dari tas daunnya dan menaburkannya di atas singgasana Milori, "Tick, Tack*)," katanya pada kedua peri pematri lain, "Ambil posisi, angkat singgasana ini. Kau di depan dan kau, Tack, di belakang." Kedua peri yang diberi perintah segera menuruti komando Peri Mary.

"Tujuan selanjutnya, tempat bunga utama!" kata Peri Mary bersemangat, ia terbang mendahului Tick, Tack dan singgasana Milori.

Butiran salju tetap turun ketika mereka sudah melewati jauh perbatasan Pixie Hollow dan Winter Woods. Milori hampir lupa bahwa keberadaannya di tempat ini tergantung pada ketersediaan butir-butir salju yang dihasilkan dari bola salju di atas singgasananya. Perhatian Milori melupakan hal itu. Ia malah asyik mengagumi pohon-pohon di Pixie Hollow serta rumput-rumput hijau di bawahnya yang tak ia dapatkan di daratan Winter Woods. Seluruh tempatnya diselimuti salju, tak terkecuali pohon, rumput, bunga-bunga, semuanya. Itulah mengapa ia seolah tersihir dengan warna cokelat batang dan hijau terang rerumputan. Pixie Hollow sangat indah menurutnya, sama indahnya dengan sang ratu, Clarion, perempuan yang dicintainya, perempuan yang menjadi alasan keberaniannya meninggalkan perbatasan.

Mereka hampir sampai di tempat bunga utama tertanam. Dari atas singgasananya, Milori bisa melihat banyak peri-peri berkumpul di sana, semua dengan persiapan musim seminya masing-masing. Ada yang sudah bersiap meletakkan embun-embun pada dedaunan, ada pula yang sudah bersiap melepaskan kepik-kepik, mereka semua—peri-peri musim semi—akan terbang ke daratan utama segera setelah seluruh kelopak bunga utama—yang saat ini masih berupa kuncup—mekar seutuhnya. Milori menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata berbinar, dan ada satu kumpulan peri lagi yang mencuri perhatiannya, peri-peri kembang api.

Clarion pernah bercerita padanya bahwa setiap pergantian musim, peri-peri kembang api selalu membuat pertunjukan yang sangat indah. Ia juga berkali-kali mengatakan pada Milori bahwa menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api bersamanya merupakan momen yang ia nanti sejak dulu. Clarion pantas berbahagia saat ini. Milori sudah ada disini, di Pixie Hollow, untuk menyaksikan kelopak bunga utama mekar, untuk menyaksikan bergantinya musim, dan tentu saja menonton pertunjukan kembang api hingga berakhir.

Peri Mary memberi komando pada Tick dan Tack untuk mendarat. Mereka sudah sampai di singgasana Clarion, tempat paling sempurna untuk menyaksikan kelopak bunga utama mekar, dan lagi—pertunjukan kembang api.

"Dan ini dia, Ratu Clarion," Peri Mary terbang gembira ke tempat Clarion, "Lord Milori beserta singgasana, dan salju asli dari Winter Woods."

Clarion tersenyum bangga melihat kedatangan tamu yang sudah dinantinya sejak tadi.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan usaha yang bagus, Peri Mary," puji Clarion.

"Untuk Anda, ratuku," Peri Mary berusaha merendah meski rona merah muda di kedua pipinya tak bisa disembunyikan.

Singgasana sudah diturunkan. Milori kini berada di sebelah Clarion, akhirnya.

"Perjalananmu menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Clarion ketika Peri Mary, Tick dan Tack sudah turun dari tempat itu, berkumpul dengan peri-peri lainnya.

"Sangat menyenangkan." Milori mengerling pada Clarion, "Aku harus akui kalau peri-peri pematrimu memang berbakat."

"Tak perlu dipertanyakan," ujar Clarion bangga.

"Mungkin nanti kau harus menyuruh mereka untuk membuat alat yang bisa membuatmu tetap hangat saat berjalan-jalan di Winter Woods," lanjut Milori.

"Ingatkan aku untuk itu."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Ada banyak hal yang bisa mereka ungkapkan satu sama lain pada saat itu, tapi keduanya sama-sama tersihir dengan perasaan bahagia yang menyelimuti hati mereka masing-masing. Keduanya masih terdiam, bahkan saat tangan Milori mulai meraih tangan Clarion, menggenggamnya erat, merasakan udara hangat yang membuatnya seolah terpisah jauh dengan udara dingin butiran salju yang masih menghujani singgasananya.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah pergantian musim semi paling indah dalam hidupku," Clarion memulai, "Aku berharap bisa melewati setiap musim seperti saat ini."

"Percayalah, itu akan terjadi," Milori tersenyum, dalam hati ia mengaminkan ucapan Clarion.

Clarion sudah cukup puas mendengar keyakinan Milori, apalagi dengan tangannya yang belum juga melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menatap Milori dengan tatapan penuh arti, mencoba mengatakan sebaris kalimat yang harusnya ia katakan setiap kali bertemu dengan Milori di perbatasan.

"Aku…" suara Clarion tersendat.

"…sangat mencintaimu," potong Milori cepat. Ia seolah mampu membaca pikiran dan menebak kalimat yang akan diucapkan Clarion. Milori mengerling lagi, sedangkan kedua pipi Clarion bersemu merah. Detik berikutnya, ia bisa merasakan Milori mengecup lembut bibirnya, teramat lembut hingga Clarion merasakan Milori seperti sudah menyesap kehangatan yang ia miliki dan menggantinya dengan hamparan salju Winter Woods yang lembut. Clarion membalas kecupan Milori dan berharap ciuman itu tak pernah berakhir, sementara genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat.

Kalau saja terompet penanda musim semi dimulai tidak dibunyikan, mungkin ciuman itu memang tidak akan berakhir.

"Oh, lihat!" Clarion memekik kegirangan, "Lihat bunga utama! Kelopaknya mulai mekar!"

Clarion benar soal itu. Milori bisa menyaksikan kuncup bunga yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh peri Pixie Hollow saat ini mulai mekar satu persatu, menampilkan putik indah yang muncul di tengah kelopak. Musim semi resmi dimulai.

"Kau akan menyukai ini," Clarion melirik Milori di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah menyukainya," balas Milori.

Begitu terompet selesai dibunyikan dan kelopak bunga utama mekar seutuhnya, peri-peri yang sudah bersiap pergi ke daratan utama mulai berterbangan. Beberapa peri pelangi membentangkan lengkungan warna-warni menakjubkan di atas awan, memberikan gambaran awal keindahan musim semi yang akan dilalui. Peri-peri Pixie Hollow dengan aneka warnanya memenuhi langit biru, menghapus sisa-sisa udara musim dingin.

"Dan sekarang, saatnya pertunjukan kembang api." Clarion bergumam.

Peri-peri kompak menyalakan setiap kembang api yang ada. Kembang api itu meletup-letup ke udara, lalu menerangi langit senja Pixie Hollow.

Lagi, Milori setuju dengan Clarion bahwa pertunjukan kembang api benar-benar indah. Ia tak pernah menemui pertunjukan seperti ini di Winter Woods.

Kembang api masih berpesta di langit Pixie Hollow dan Milori masih mengaguminya. Ia melupakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa berada di sana. Butiran salju. Dan tanpa disadarinya, bola salju yang semakin berkurang kini hampir mencair karena percikan api.

Milori baru sadar sepenuhnya ketika salah satu kembang api yang dinyalakan seorang peri meleset dari sasaran. Alih-alih melambung ke atas, kembang api itu melesat ke singgasana yang ditempatinya bersama Clarion. Mereka terkejut dan segera terbang menjauh, menghindari serangan percikan api yang tak terduga.

"Oh, tidak. Kenapa ini?" Clarion bertanya, khawatir atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, ratu," teriak peri yang menyalakan kembang api dari bawah, "Ada sulur yang lepas pada kembang api itu, kami tak bisa mengendalikannya."

"Clarion, saljuku…" erang Milori saat dilihatnya singgasana salju buatan Peri Mary rusak akibat tabrakan kembang api tadi. Tidak ada lagi bola salju yang tersisa, semuanya sudah meleleh karena panas. Milori menyadari ini saatnya ia pergi. Terbang cepat melewati perbatasan atau sayapnya akan mengalami nasib sama seperti bola-bola saljunya.

"Oh, Milori, kau…" kekhawatiran Clarion kini beralih pada Milori yang melayang-layang di udara.

"Aku harus segera pergi, maaf," kata Milori lemah, raut kecewa tergambar jelas di wajahnya, "Tanpa salju, sayapku akan rusak." Dan ia terbang menjauhi Clarion serta peri-peri Pixie Hollow lain yang sama khawatirnya dengan keadaan Milori, sang Peri Salju yang bersayap lemah jika berada di daratan Pixie Hollow.

Clarion mengikuti kemana Milori terbang. Ia berusaha mempercepat laju sayapnya demi menyusul Milori yang kini melesat bagai kilat. Clarion tak bisa lagi melihat sayap putih salju Milori dari kejauhan, pria itu sudah terbang secepat yang ia bisa. Namun Clarion masih belum menyerah, tetap menuju perbatasan Pixie Hollow dan Winter Woods.

Hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter, Clarion bisa menyaksikan padang salju Winter Woods, dan melihat seorang peri—yang sangat ia yakini adalah Milori—jatuh terduduk sebelum melewati perbatasan.

Clarion menukik ke bawah dengan cemas.

"Maaf," katanya terisak.

"Tak apa," Milori mencoba tersenyum, menatap Clarion dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan ketegaran meski ketakutannya kini sudah terjadi, "Itu tadi adalah perayaan musim semi terbaik yang pernah kusaksikan."

Clarion tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Haru, rasa bersalah, kesedihan mendalam memenuhi perasaannya saat itu. Milori di depannya kini berbeda, ujung salah satu sayap putihnya kini tiada, rusak, melebur bersama udara.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke Winter Woods," Clarion memutuskan di tengah isakannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Akan ada sayap lain yang rusak jika kita terus menyeberangi perbatasan," ujar Milori tanpa menghilangkan wibawa dalam suaranya, "Cukup aku saja," katanya kemudian, lalu bangkit dan mulai melangkah, tidak lagi terbang. Kini sayapnya yang rusak terlihat jelas.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melarang setiap peri dari Pixie Hollow agar tak melewati batas nyata musim semi dan musim dingin," Milori menghentikan langkahnya, "dan aku juga akan melarang setiap peri-periku untuk menyeberangi perbatasan ini. Selamat tinggal, Clarion. Aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada lagi yang mampu Clarion ungkapkan saat itu. Derai air matanya mengikuti kepergian Milori yang sebelah sayapnya sudah rusak. Clarion tahu, tidak ada janji untuk bertemu senja esok. Ia berusaha tak menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, pun Peri Mary dan peri kembang api. Semua memang harus berakhir begini, agar tidak ada peri lain seperti Milori.

oOo

EPILOG

Musim-musim silih berganti, beberapa waktu sudah berlalu sejak Milori kehilangan sayapnya. Dan ketika Milori menyaksikan salah satu Peri Saljunya kembali ke Winter Woods dengan sayap yang hampir layu, sekilas kejadian antara dirinya dan Clarion kembali terulang dalam benaknya.

"Inilah alasannya kenapa kita tidak boleh menyeberangi perbatasan!" bentak Milori pada Periwinkle, Peri Pembeku Winter Woods.

"Tidak. Ini hampir berhasil! Kami hanya butuh bongkahan es lebih besar!" timpal Periwinkle.

"Dan ketik sudah habis, sayapmu akan rusak," Milori bersikukuh.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, berkat mereka**)…"

"Peraturan ini ada untuk melindungi kalian semua. Maafkan aku, kalian berdua mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Oh, tolong jangan lakukan itu! Kami saling memiliki," pinta Periwinkle, ia menahan tangisnya keluar.

Tinkerbell maju mendekati perbatasan, menghadap Milori dengan berani, "Kami bersaudara," katanya, "Kami lahir dari tawa bayi yang sama."

Milori terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Tinkerbell. Ia dan Clarion juga saling memiliki. Mereka memang bukan saudara dan tidak terlahir dari tawa bayi yang sama, tapi mereka saling mencinta.

"Semuanya dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan kalian," katanya kemudian. Pandangannya beralih kepada Periwinkle, "Pulanglah!"

"Tidak!" pekik Tinkerbell, "Lord Milori, peraturanmu tidak akan memisahkan kami."

"Tinkerbell!" Ada suara lain yang tertangkap pendengaran Milori. Suara yang sudah tak didengarnya sejak lama, suara yang sangat ia rindukan, "Ini bukan peraturan Lord Milori, tapi peraturanku."

"Queen Clarion?"

"Maafkan aku…" suara Clarion tertahan.

Itulah kali pertama Clarion bertemu kembali dengan Milori. Pemimpin Winter Woods itu kini terbang bersama burung hantu yang bulunya seputih salju. Jubah yang terbuat dari helaian bulu burung digunakan Milori untuk menutupi sayapnya yang rusak. Clarion masih menatap Milori dengan pandangan kecewa dan penuh penyesalan. Ia tak mampu menatap sepasang mata itu lagi. Karena itulah, Clarion memutuskan untuk segera terbang meninggalkan perbatasan.

.

.

FIN!

…

Note:

*) Tick dan Tack, dua nama peri pematri karangan saya. Tiba-tiba keingetan sama Nick dan Nack, dua anak buah Preminger dalam Barbie the Princess and the Pauper. Jadi saya putuskan mengganti huruf awalnya saja, biar agak selaras dengan Tinkerbell. Hehe

**) _mereka_ disini merujuk pada Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa, Clank serta Bobble. Dalam film, mereka semua mengantarkan Periwinkle ke perbatasan Winter Woods saat sayapnya sudah mulai melemah.

…

Sedikit cuap-cuap author:

Setelah nonton seri terakhir Tinkerbell, saya jadi Queen Clarion-Lord Milori shipper (belum tahu singkatannya gimana). Ga nyangka aja ternyata ratu Pixie Hollow yang anggun itu punya latar belakang kisah cinta terlarang yang tak terduga dan bikin saya jadi tertarik menulis fanfic ini.

Jadi, terima kasih sudah baca. Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo review jika ada keluhan, saran atau kritik yang memang perlu disampaikan. Saya pamit undur diri, _bye_! :D


End file.
